Yogurt
by DeiDreamLOCK-IN
Summary: Oh Sakura, when will you learn? What Sasuke wants, Sasuke gets. A short, but sweet story about Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan. I do not own nor claim any of the Naruto characters.


Sakura ran to the door as soon as possible to answer it. One twist of the knob and the door swung wide open. There he was, her price charming. Sasuke stood in the doorway, looking as cool as ever. He stumbled in and loosely draped his arms around Sakura's shoulders. Her image of her prince seemed to have shattered for just a moment. Yes, her prince had turned into a small child.

"Sakura…I'm so tired… I… I don't think I can take it anymore"

"Sasuke, get in here. You're causing a scene."

Sakura led her drained boyfriend to her living room. Sasuke lay on th couch and threw his arm across his face. Sakura knew exactly what was going on. She's the only one he sems to complain to.

"Come on Mr. Perfect, it can't be that bad."

"DAMN IT… Sakura… You just don't get it. Stupid Itachi and his stupid new fiancé, they've been running me around crazy."

"Aww, poor little Sasuke-kun. Don't worry, it's only for few more weeks."

"No! Dear God no… On top of all of this, I'm still trying to juggle University work with this mess of his."

"Yes, I know, I know."

Sakura took a closer look at Sasuke. She noticed that he looked a little thinner than before, even in his face.

"Hey, Sasuke, are you eating alright?"

"Eating alright? Heh, to be honest, I don't remember the last time I_ Oh yeah, that bag of chips yesterday…"

"Sasuke… You must be kidding me! No way… I'll make something for you right now. Just lay there and try not to die out alright."

At that, Sakura left Sasuke with a kiss on the forehead to make him a quick, but fulfilling meal in the kitchen.

While moving around in the kitchen, Sakura found herself rummaging around through the frig. She crouched down to reach around foiled dished and containers. When she found what she was looking for she began to close the frigurater door, until she felt something stop it from closing. Sakura felt a heavy weight on her back. Sasuke had draped not only his arms, but his entire body onto her. He wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I'm hungry."

"Uh… yeah, I know, just give me a_"

Something had caught Sasuke's eye in the frig. Something he liked and wanted. He reached pass Sakura and grabbed it. When Sakura saw what he had, she took it out of his hand as fast as possible. It was a cup of raspberry yogurt.

"No, this, this right here is mine Sasuke-kun."

"Was yours."

With a quick swipe, Sasuke had snatched the yogurt away from Sakura. He began to take a step back every time she came a step closer.

"Give it back Sasuke."

"No."

"Give… it… to… me"

"I'm…. very… hun…gry."

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"… Hmm… How about not…"

Sasuke ran around the kitchen table a couple of times with Sakura right behind him. He started a jogging motion backwards and grabbed a large spoon from a wrack on the counter. He decided he would try and bargain with her.

"Alright, alright, I've got an idea :still jogging backwards:. How about you get two spoon fulls and I get two spoon fulls?"

"Nooo Sasuke. It's mine and I want it for myself. Now hand it over!"

"Come on now. Haven't you ever heard that sharing is caring?"

Sasuke chuckled as he stop the chase. He leaned up against the counter and reached his hands in the air so that Sakura wouldn't be able to reach the yogurt he held captive. Sakura wasn't the shortest girl, but she wasn't very tall either. She was still out of reach when it came to Sasuke's height. She gasped as she saw Sasuke peal of the lid.

"Sasuke, it's not fai_"

Sasuke had put the yogurt covered lid to Sakura's mouth.

"Sasuke?"

"Lick it."

"What?"

"I said lick it. Lick it clean."

Sakura gave her thieving boyfriend an odd look and then did as he said. After she finished, to her surprise, Sasuke bent down and kissed her. She could feel his tongue mixing around the yogurt that had just entered her mouth. As soon as he left her lips, she knew he'd taken a bit of what was in her mouth. He lowered the hand that held the cup of yogurt and the spoon. He took a spoon full and directed it towards Sakura.

"Here, open your mouth."

"I can feed myself."

"Open wide or it'll spill Sakura."

Sakura couldn't help but glare at Sasuke, but of course, she did as he commanded. As she did so, Sasuke took a spoon full for himself. He came back down to deliver a second spoon to Sakura and did the same for himself. At the last bit of yogurt that entered his mouth, he bent back over to deliver another kiss to her, sharing his last spoon full with her. He continued to kiss her for a while before parting with her mouth once more. He planted a soft his on her forehead and then whispered something to her.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"You're so mean."

"Hm… You're the mean one Sakura-chan."

"I beg to differ. I try so hard to cook something nice for you and you steal my last cup of yogurt."

"I shared it with you didn't I?"

"Whatever :blushing:, you're still mean."

Yeah, yeah, but I've already decided."

"Decided? Decided what?"

"We're going out to eat."

"…Really Sasuke… really?"

"Come on, my treat… I'll even buy you another yogurt."

Yes, Sasuke was Sakura's prince charming alright… And what a prince he was.

The End***


End file.
